


namesake

by PlaidLove



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: Minerva meets her namesake and Cherche's gay.





	namesake

“She is a fine beast,” said a voice from behind Cherche and she turned.

"She is, isn't she?” Cherche began to gush. And came nose to breastplate with a very tall and very red set of armor. She looked up.

Naturally Cherche knew of Princess Minerva - she had named her best friend after the legend! And she had certainly seen Minerva among the heroes in the castle halls or when Summoner Kiran asked those talented with axe or wyvernback to group together. But neither had ever been properly introduced. Some part of her, a part that had read musty tomes by dim candlelight and traced ancient tapestries in years past, still hoped and wished that someday she would soar into battle alongside her.

Up close, Princess Minerva was very much a handsome woman. Her face marred with hard lines, harder scars, and framed by a brutally efficient haircut. The armor (which Cherche found the lacquer much more intricately detailed than the portraits had given) seemed to be the same she had been plucked from a battlefield from.

Cherche bowed a perfect Roseannian bow - hard habits and all. “The compliment is much appreciated, Milady.”

The princess nodded curtly and gestured for Cherche to stand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Minerva of Macedon.”

“Cherche, of Roseanne.”

“I have been admiring your beast for some time now but had yet to make introductions. May I?”

The princess gestured to Minerva and Cherche felt an odd rush of anxiety to impress - how odd! Like she was a schoolgirl again - and nodded her assent.

"Minerva?” Cherche turned to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. “May I introduce to you Princess Minerva.”

The wyvern and princess stared each other down before the woman bowed her head in polite greeting. She was not afraid and nor was she a fool with how long she had been around wyverns.

Minerva the wyvern puffed in faint approval - a stunning reaction in Cherche’s experience - and lowered her own head into a more relaxed position.

"You take great care of her - are you a groundskeeper?” Minerva asked as she placed a bared hand upon the scaley forehead.

"In my dreams, milady,” Cherche placed a hand to her collar. “I am a… vassal of the house Virion.”

If Minerva took note of the pause, she did not answer and further inspected the wyvern’s head. “Would it be vanity to presume I am her namesake?”

“Not vanity at all, Milady! You are considered a great leader and wyvern master where I am from.”

“Hm,” was all the princess said. Cherche couldn't make the emotion behind it and burned with curiosity.

Her thoughts were cut short by a call from deeper in the halls. A shout rose up from the famous Whitewing sisters and an arm waved in their direction. It was time for battle.

Princess Minerva considered Minerva a moment longer and then retracted her hand. Only to extend it to Cherche.

"I apologize for my abruptness, Cherche,” Cherche wondered if she would swoon by the way Minerva said her name. “But I hope we can meet up again sometime soon. My Whitewings and I would enjoy the chance to pick your brain over wyvern care.”

They shook hands and Cherche felt like she had the first time she went to the skies with her own Minerva. A dazzling smile burst over her face.

"It would simply be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically the inspiration for this was imagining Minerva (the human) dragging a finger up Cherche's exposed back to make a comment on armor and went from there. maybe a second chapter later???


End file.
